


In Which Daphne is Metatron

by blueberrytoast



Series: Daphne vs The World [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, References to Metatron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrytoast/pseuds/blueberrytoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on 7.21 promos and sneak peaks.</p>
    </blockquote>





	In Which Daphne is Metatron

**Author's Note:**

> Based on 7.21 promos and sneak peaks.

Dean couldn’t believe his own eyes. He actually had to reach up with his hands, rub them vigorously, only to continue staring at the new presence in Bobby’s dingy old cabin. 

The angels had appeared faster than they’d imagine at the institute where Cas had been spending his time regaining his sanity after the heavy blow Lucifer’s presence had caused. That too was surprising what with Castiel going old Vengeful God while hooked up on souls. 

They’d moved quickly and efficiently, trying to avoid them until they would reappear after they’d been blasted away by the enochian sigil. Apparently they hadn’t been quick enough. As they arrived to the cabin, they angels had basically been waiting for them and busted down the door as the Winchesters and Castiel had started to prepare the angel proofing of the room. 

They’d been at a stand-off exchanging threats and verbal assault for a while, the angels proclaiming their want for Castiel’s grace after the atrocity he’d done to the heavenly host, and the Winchester’s denying them, again and again. 

They’d come to a standstill. No one was moving an inch. The dust was floating in their air between them, dancing from side to side, oblivious to the tension in the small room. 

It was at that moment Castiel stepped forward, head hung low and shoulders squared. He walked up to the Angel wearing the tall blonde woman as their vessel. Though before he could approach, one of lackey’s took a swing and knocked him down to the floor with a hard blow to the nose. The leader Angel crouched down, balancing gracefully on high heels, which to Dean always seemed a bit odd, why the Angel’s wearing female vessels would wear high heels, but maybe it was another thing to add to their creepy Pod-Human appearance. She grasped his chin between long fingers and tilted his face towards her, tilting her head to the side with eyes wide in scrutiny, nostrils flaring as if scenting a foul odor. 

"You never would get away with this Castiel," she said, voice a bit harsh but having the same melodic quality all Angels seemed to possess, even Castiel with his growly monotone.

”It’s time for retribution.” She stood up, dragging Castiel with her, until he was standing on his own two feet again, blood flowing from his nose in small rivets, his hand grasping at the arm which held him up, angling his face towards the unseen sky. 

Dean and Sam reacted and moved to stop whatever it was she was going to do, but the other Angels quickly blocked their way, angelic swords in hands and with menacing stares, daring them to interfere. 

The world seemed to pause for a moment, grinding down to a halt as a new shape appeared in the middle of the room. It was a slight figure with long, dark hair which gently fluttered in a small breeze which had suddenly appeared from nowhere. She moved closer to the leader Angel and leaned up to whisper in her ear, rising up on her tiptoes to reach. There was something about her which struck Dean as oddly familiar, and as she turned towards him it dawned on him.

"You!" Dean’s eyes were wide with surprise and his voice hard. He stared, mouth falling open and eyes going wide. 

Sam looked between his brother and the newcomer, forehead scrunching up in confusion as he watched Dean rub his eyes and continue to stare.

"Wait, you two know each other? Who’s this, Dean?" He looked around the Angel blocking his way, thanking his lucky star for his height, and took in the appearance of the stranger.

"Daphne..?" Sam whipped his head back to Dean the moment he uttered the words, disbelief making his voice waver.

“ _No._ ”

Sam stared hard at Daphne-who-wasn’t, internally swearing up a storm as he could have sworn she hadn’t moved her lips at all, yet there was no question to whom the voice belonged. He could feel a droplet of sweat running down his temple and the back of his neck prickled as his hairs stood on end.

It was as if the voice permeated the air and resonated within his very cells, there was no tone, no melody, only a voice.

“ _Barachiel, please, stand aside._ ”

The leader Angel, now recognized as Barachiel, stepped aside without hesitation, instantly letting go of her hold on Castiel, who slumped, head sinking down in temporary relief.

The newcomer approached him, reached out with a small hand and tilted his head so she could see into his eyes, which he tried, unsuccessfully, to avert.

“ _Yes, Castiel, it is me._ ”

"Who, Cas? If she isn’t Daphne, who is she?" Dean, voice again hard and impatient, frowned at the pair as they stood quietly, looking into each other’s eyes. Not-Daphne with calm and serenity and Castiel with a pained expression of remorse, as if his crazy act from before never even happened.

“ _I am Metatron.”_  

The brothers stared at each other in silence, looked back at Metatron, all the while communicating their disbelief by facial expression. 

“Who’s Daphne then, just another vessel?” Dean scowled, trying to stall the Angel long enough to come up with a plan to bust Cas out or somehow get a new Angel Banishing sigil up. 

“ _Daphne is me, and I am her. We are more than just Angel and Vessel. As there can only be one voice of God, thus there can only be one Vessel, and we are united as a whole unlike the rest, where the soul of the Host never unites with grace of the Angel. We are Metatron._ ”

The voice rose and sank as a chest breathing, pulsed as a heart beating and blew like a refreshing wind on a balmy day. Dean could feel the hairs on his arms rising and his whole body breaking out into goosebumps. He glanced at his brother, who seemed to be experiencing the same, and back at Metatron who still hadn’t moved a muscle, her gaze fixed on Castiel.

“ _Castiel, I have seen you fight your brothers, I have seen you rebel and fall from grace. Your whole existence has appeared before me as I look into you now and I see all the wrong’s you have done, I see the sins you have committed, I see your care and I see your heart._ “

Castiel’s head dipped down in shame, but Metatron deftly caught his chin with a delicate finger, curled it and gently tipped his head back up. A feeling of calmness seeped through the room, and both the brothers and Castiel visibly relaxed a fraction. 

“ _I have spent time with you in the shape of a human; I found you, cared for you and encouraged you as you do for loved ones, waiting for you to regain yourself. I was there when you rode to the institution, I was there when you regained your memory and I was there when you withdrew the ill you caused your friend, I was there when you lost your mind, and I am here now when you regained it. You know what this is Castiel. It is time. This can no longer go on._ ”

The voice turned into something soft and the effect it had on Dean was making him feel like he was being caressed by the softest touch, a touch of comfort, of home. He blinked his eyes open, never even realizing he had closed them in the first place, and took in the appearance of his friend as he stood toe-to-toe with Metatron, blood drying around his nose and on his lips and eyes watery with emotion, a stark difference to his usually stoic self.

Castiel swallowed and nodded swiftly before he sank down onto his knees. He sighed deeply and glanced back at Dean one last time before he looked back to The Voice of God, closed his eyes and waited.

Metatron placed one hand on his forehead and closed her eyes. The voice began to hum, a soft note which turned into words which Dean couldn’t understand but assumed was enochian and with her other hand she pressed against Castiel’s chest, a crackling of force causing the light’s to flicker, and slowly a bright light could be seen seeping out of his eyes and mouth. The light increased gradually until it reached the point where it became physically painful for Dean to keep his eyes open, with one last glance at the bright light which was his friend, he closed his eyes and covered his face with his arm. 

The force of exploding grace blew out the windows in the cabin and destroyed the lights. Sam and Dean got knocked of their feet in the shockwave and both lay on their sides, hands covering their faces from the glass falling down from the lamps above them, ears ringing with the last sound of their friend’s true voice.

Dean slowly opened his eyes, blinking at the flares which hindered him from seeing the state of his brother. He brushed himself off and moved over to where Sam was slowly getting to his feet, one hand rubbing his eye and the other ruffling his hair to remove stray shards. 

“You okay, Sam?” Dean did a quick check, noting the small cuts from the glass on his brother’s face. There was nothing serious though, he’d only need a bit of a clean up to make sure there were no shards left in the wounds.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Sam answered while making his own health check on Dean.

The angels around them had turned passive, the angelic swords tucked away into that other dimension and faces carefully neutral. They had all turned towards Metatron where she stood, the body of Castiel crumpled on the floor.

Dean clenched his jaws and scowled, hands fisting at his side. 

“Damnit,” air rushed out of him in defeat. Castiel was gone. There was no way he could have survived that. He bit his lip, anger and disappointment welling up in him, at who he couldn’t say for sure.

With a gasp, Castiel suddenly twitched alive and struggled to breathe, air whooshing in and out of his lungs with rattling breaths, as if he’d never taken a breath before.

“Cas…?” Dean approached the huddled form of his friend and hesitantly touched his shoulder.

“I’m alive,” Castiel said with wonder as he studied his hands, flexing his fingers and turning his palm around to look at the back of his hand.

“How…?” He looked down on himself and then up into the face of Metatron, a sweet smile graced her lips, and she reached out and gently caressed his cheek.

“ _This is your life now Castiel. You rebelled, you fell, you took which was not yours to take and this is what happens. For your sins you should be obliterated, but I have seen the good in you. I have felt what you have felt. Castiel, as a token of affection, I grant you life, a human life to live as your own. Fear not for your vessel, for he has gone in peace and will be joined by his family when their time has come as well. I give this to you, treasure it Castiel, the Angel with the human heart. And as any human, you may be granted a place among your loved when you pass, or you may fall to the pits of Hell if you so see fit. It is your choice._ ”

With those last words Metatron and the Angels disappeared as if they’d never been there before, the shattered glass instantly repaired and returned to its place. 

Dean grasped Castiel’s hand and pulled him up from the floor, the coat billowing around him as he stood up, and paused to rub his face.

“Man, I don’t know about you guy’s but I could really go for something to eat right now,” he adjusted his jacket and bumped his shoulder against Castiel and his brother as he walked out to the car standing innocently at the drive way.

“Let’s get some pie, haven’t had a good pie in ages,“ he said as he opened the driver’s door, Sam and Castiel slowly moving along, climbing into the passenger seat and the back seat respectively. Still reeling from the fact Castiel was still alive and now apparently human and sitting numbly in the back of the car, Dean turned on the machine and twisted back to look at his friend. 

“Hey, it’s okay Cas, we’re okay.” 

Castiel glanced up, a corner of his mouth tugging upwards into an awkward, loopy smile. Dean huffed out an amused breath, turned back around and pulled out on the road, the car vibrating under him, his brother sane and himself beside him, his friend alive and human in the back and an open road ahead of him. Now they’d just have to kick some Leviathan ass and they’d be set.


End file.
